RockClan/Roleplay
Talonfang leaped onto the squirrel and bit it's neck, purring as she felt the blood well into her jaws When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:19, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Wolfstar saw her top warrior coming near camp. User:Runningfireclawheart (I'm top warrior?? :D) "Hunting is great." she mewed to Wolfstar When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:19, October 2, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, leaf-bare served us well." User:Runningfireclawheart Talonfang nodded and padded away. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:19, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Wolfstar looked at her Clan of cats, feeling very pleased with them. User:Runningfireclawheart Swiftpaw approached her leader. "Wolfstar?" the young apprentice mewed. }Buffaloo{ "Yes Swiftpaw?" The leader asked. WOLFBLAZE 21:08, October 2, 2015 (UTC) She looked up directly at Wolfstar, her yellow eyes round. "I need a new mentor." }Buffaloo{ Wolfstar looked at the apprentice. "May I ask why?" She asked. Dreading the response of the apprentice. WOLFBLAZE 15:25, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost padded over. "Did something happen?" he asked fretfully. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:48, October 3, 2015 (UTC) (Who is Creekfrost) Wolfstar shook her head with sadness as she faced Creekfrost. "I heard from Swiftpaw that her mentor.... Redleaf.... had died. She will need a new mentor, but with the kits that are soon to be apprentices, I don't know what to do. I think Talonfang can have an apprentice. Creekfrost, would you mind asking?" The young leader asked. For she was a young leader, the leader of the whole Clan yet younger then many of the warriors. WOLFBLAZE 16:18, October 3, 2015 (UTC) (Wolf, I'm a female :3) Swiftpaw's eyes lit. "When can we have a ceremony?" she asked eagerly. }Buffaloo{ Creekfrost nodded, fretfully and scampered off. "T-Talonfang? Wolfstar would like you to become S-Swiftp-paw's m..ento..r." he told the she-cat. ---- Talonfang got out of her nest. "All right, are you okay?" she asked. "Me, Oh! I'm f-fine!" he meowed and scampered away. Talonfang shook her head and went to Wolfstar and Swiftpaw. She nodded to Swiftpaw. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 18:06, October 3, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry) "We will have the ceremony next sunrise, until then Swiftpaw, you may go hunting, but no battle training until you have a new mentor." Wolfstar said, she went to see the other Clan cats about other Clans having the possible chance to steal there prey. It seemed, as if another Clan was stealing there prey, if they were, then Wolfstar would like to know. The other Clans has stayed away from them for the most part, other then gatherings every moon, Wolfstar had never been leader when there was a fight, she wasn't even sure if she was born the last battle the Clan had. Then, she saw the look on another of her warriors faces, the cat looked surprised and scared, the cat's eyes were fixed on something Wolfstar couldn't see, which told her that something was wrong. When she shut her eyes and looked out into the woods, she could just make out a group cats, running. Anger filled there eyes. She looked at the other if her warriors who nodded, looking scared. Wolfstar's heart raced, but she jumped up on there stone to give a meeting. She stared at her Clan she was about to give a real meeting, like the ones her old leader always gave, but there would be no time. These cats were on there way, and moved quickly without stopping, if she had a real meeting, they would due poorly in battle. And she would lose too many warriors but then agian, every warrior she lost was too many. She knew what she had to do. 'I am not even meant to be leader!' She thought. "Everyone, I just want to warn you," She started, trying to sound calm even though she was scared. It didn't seem to be going well. Some cats hadn't even come, others were doing other things, her deputy rolled her eyes. Wolfstar stared at the warriors. "Look out! There is going to be on attack!" She yowled. Some warriors went to fight, other got kits into the dens, the medicine cat got herbs. 'Much better' she thought, and went to fight. WOLFBLAZE 11:49, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Swiftpaw skidded back into the center of the clearing. "What?" she yelped. "An attack? From who?!" Her heart pounded as she quickly glanced around the camp for any sign of intruders. I don't know any battle skills,''she thought desperately. She raced into the elders' den, knowing that they could help her and, if she could, she vowed to StarClan she would do all it took to help them. }Buffaloo{ Talonfang pushed Swiftpaw to the Nursrey. "Hide there with Creekfrost!" she hissed. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 14:51, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Swiftpaw stopped and stared at the warrior, her eyes blazing. Then she slipped through the nursery entrance without a word. }Buffaloo{ Creekfrost looked up. "Don't hurt me!" he squealed and put moss over his head. "Oh it's y-ou Swiftp-aw." his fur settled when he saw her. ''Not the one whos fighting us. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:23, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Wolfstar was more scared then ever, she ran fighting with all her she could. All at once, one cats hit her neck hard, all at once, red lines flashed in front of her eyes, she felt dizzy and bad. Her eye-sight blurred, the voies from the fight became silent, and the world went black. She opened her eyes secons later, she was on the ground and cats were fighting all around her. 'I am there leader at I got knocked in the first two seconds of the battle!' She thought to herself, she got to her feet and started to fight.----Meanwhile, Runningkit a young kit in the nursery looked out into the battle. "Cats are out there dieing for the Clan and I'm in here, safe. Why aren't I fighting too?" She asked, more to herslef then to others. Without waiting for a reply, she ran out of her den. WOLFBLAZE 15:49, October 4, 2015 (UTC) "Runningkit!" Creekfrost gasped and started freaking out ----- Talonfang bit hard into a cats neck.They ran away (whos deputy?) When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:51, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Runningkit went racing into the battle, shaking from fear. All of a sudden, the leader of the other Clan made his clan return. Runningkit gulped. Then, she saw a cat. On the ground bleeding from it's neck. It wasn't bleeding, was there a chance this warrior was dead? She pawed it, and it gasped for air. 'This warrior is alive' she thought. "Wolfstar!" She called. The leader came running. "What is it Runningkit? And what's up out of camp?" Growled Wolfstar. "That doesn't matter now, this warior is almost dead!" Said Runningkit. Wolfstar gasped. "We will help him, but no other cat can find out. You will be an apprentice by next gathering, and he will still be here. Don't tell other cats. For even though we are helping him, he's not from out Clan and the Clans won't agree." Said Wolfstar. WOLFBLAZE 17:20, October 4, 2015 (UTC) (who is deputy?) Talonfang ran over. "Are we letting this stay in our camp?" she snarled at the scarp of fur. Creekfrost edged his way out of the den. "I don-t want it h-here!" he mewed. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 19:34, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Swiftpaw followed Creekfrost out of the den. "What do you not want here?" she inquired as she approached. Her ears were alert for any sign of danger, but her eyes were focused, calm, and certain. She looked at the pitiful cat. "What's going on?" }Buffaloo{ Creekfrost whirled around to face Swiftpaw. "There's an enemy cat going to stay here!" he wailed.---- Talonfang glared at Creekfrost. "Would you shut up?" she yowled. Creekfrost flinched and backed away. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 19:51, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Wolfstar shot a glare to Talonfang and Creekfrost. "He is no longer an enemy, he's only staying until he has healed, his own Clan left him and he's hurt." She said, made to cats drag him to the Medicine Cat's den and told Creekfrost and Talonfang to pull ticks of the elders, but then she went to the Medicine Cat's den herself but not to talk about Medicine and such, or about getting hurt, or sick, but about something else. WOLFBLAZE 20:00, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang glared at Creekfrost and growled. "This is your fault." she sniffed and padded to the elders den. Creekfrost's eyes followed her. "My fault! I was agreeing with you! I guess Wolfstar's right t-though." he turned to Swiftpaw. "I guess you can... urm find s-something to do?" he backed away flinching at her gaze and followed Talonfang. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 20:03, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Swiftpaw watched Creekfrost pad away, and decided to follow them into the elders. She knew Talonfang was upset about being put on apprentice duties and she wanted to ask if she could help get fresh bedding. When Redleaf had been her mentor, the warrior hadn't yet taught her fighting or hunting, but she did know how to gather moss. She pushed her way into the den. "Talonfang?" }Buffaloo{ Talonfang heard her name. "Yes?" ---- Creekfrost jumped. I hope she doesn't yell at Swiftpaw because she's mad at me. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 20:09, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff